


A Very Good Christmas Indeed

by TheBlackWook



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Celebrations, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Ludo Game, Molly's Cats - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/pseuds/TheBlackWook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly Hooper's parents are off on a cruise celebrating Christmas, John and Sherlock are in Germany for a case and Molly has no plan for Christmas. Greg Lestrade has no plans either and they decide to celebrate Christmas together. | Mollstrade Advent Calendar Day 18</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Good Christmas Indeed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys ! Hope you're doing awesome ! This work was originally posted on tumblr for the Mollstrade Advent Calendar. I hope you'll like this short drabble, happy holidays and merry Christmas everyone :) !

Molly was trying to work and concentrate properly. The police needed her report as soon as possible. She did not know why she was upset if she was honest. At least she could not understand why she was overly upset about something as silly as this. Her parents had called her the day before, asking her if she would mind them going on a cruise to celebrate their 40 years of marriage for Christmas. She had assured she would be fine and lied telling them she had plans, but as of right now, Mrs Hudson had not called her or anyone about their usual Christmas party, Sherlock and John were busy on a case that had required their presence in Germany. Molly sighed : it was not the first she would be spending Christmas on her own after all. But somehow, she had taken the habit of celebrating Christmas with her friends. She rubbed her tired eyes when she heard the door being pushed opened. She looked up and saw the unmistakable silver hair of D.I. Lestrade, or Greg as he had told her to call him. She smiled faintly when he approached her, greeting each other.

_“How is work going ?”_

_“I’ve not finished yet, I’m sorry. But I should be soon.”_

_“Are you sure you’re okay ?”_ He looked at her, examining her with concern.

 _“Uhm, yes. I’m fine. It’s just-”_ She trailed off, before letting out a new sigh. _“My parents called and they actually go on a cruise for Christmas, and well John and Sherlock will probably spend it in Germany, so I don’t have anything planned for Christmas.”_ She looked away, before resuming, a fake smile on her face. _“But it’s fine, it’s not like it never happened. I’ll stay home with my cats, warmed by a blanket, with a cup of hot cocoa while watching TV.”_

Greg looked at her, scratching his neck before he offered her a smile he wanted confident but that his nervousness made quite weak.

_“You know, I don’t have any plans either for Christmas. I’m not in the mood to go to Sally’s party with everyone. So I was thinking, maybe we could do something together ?”_

_“You really don’t have to do that Greg, I’ll be fine. I don’t want to be a bother or some charity case.”_ She looked down.

 _“I mean it Molly. I would be really happy to spend Christmas with you if you’ll have me. We don’t even have to do something fancy if you don’t want to. We can just watch TV with blankets and hot cocoa if you want.”_ He said, his voice ever so genuine and low, with a look so sincere in his eyes, she could not help her smile widening. 

She agreed then and they settled on a very simple night at her place, Greg bringing take-out.

oOo

And so on Christmas Eve, Gregory Lestrade rang the doorbell of her flat, his scarf tightly pulled around his neck while his hair were half-covered in snow. Molly chuckled at the sight before letting him in, taking the bag of take-out from his hands to prepare their trays so they could eat while watching TV. He took off his shoes, scarf and coat and gladly accepted the towel she handed to him so he could dry his hair, wet from the snow. She had already put their trays before the couch when he finished and she then handed him a blanket to wrap himself in. She turned on the TV, wrapped in her own blanket, and they began their meal, poised on the sofa, commenting on the programs and laughing most of the time. Toby and Daisy, her two cats joined them soon after they had begun and settled in the middle of the couch, Daisy against Greg and Toby against Molly. They exchanged presents later on, something simple as Molly had told him. He had offered her a wooden figurine of a cat while she had gave him a new scarf since the one he had was old and torn.

Later in the night, they were sitting on the floor, a cat on their lap, playing board games. Greg had seen them when he had put away the trays to the kitchen and they were now both in the middle of a Ludo game. Suddenly, Molly turned to Greg, smiling :

_“It was a very good Christmas, Greg. Thank you very much.”_

_“Thank you as well. I’m really glad we celebrated Christmas together.”_ He replied, reflecting her smile.

Tentatively, she put her hand over his, and she looked at him intently. His eyes looked surprised for a moment before, she put her lips over his, making them forget all about their games, the cats, the low volume of the TV. A very good Christmas indeed.


End file.
